


Inhumans or S.H.I.E.L.D. or A.T.C.U.

by Silberbullet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: What if Coulson trusted Rosalind and she betrayed him? Daisy will have to rescue the others from the A.T.C.U. with the help of a few friends.





	1. Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This starts at the end of episode three of season three.   
> Just let it be known that I´m not a huge fan of Rosalind Price. Sure she tried to do the right thing in the end but I always have a bit of distrust towards her character. 
> 
> The characters of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. don´t belong to me!
> 
> Have fun reading this guys!

"What the hell have you done?" Daisy stormed into Coulson´s office and stopped right before his desk. She didn´t ask if he had time or anything like that. "She is dangerous and now you are giving her everything she wants." it was clearly visible that Daisy was more than angry. Coulson just decided something really important behind her back.

"You said Caterpillar was my project and I would make the decisions. Instead you take every single one out of my hands. How can I trust you with my people when you decide things like with Lincoln?"

"She wanted to take you in after Lincoln ran and I had to protect you."

"She could never just take me. I wouldn´t let her. Hell would freeze over before she would get me. She wouldn´t be the first and won´t be the last. No one ever got to take me in without me wanting it." Daisy put her hands on her hips. "He had wanted to come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson. Lincoln reached out and wanted help from me/us. You took that from him. For what? A stupid deal that we won´t get anything out of anyway." She left right after that and spend her time with Mack. Letting her bad mood out on some lousy game terrorists.

Coulson didn´t dare to approach her in the next hours. He knew that it was saver for him to let her cool down.

What he didn´t know was that Daisy had slipped Lincoln an encrypted phone while kissing him. She had felt someone approach and just wanted to have a backup plan in case something backfired. Which it had.

Later at night when she was in her bunk she called him.

"Hello?" He didn´t say his name and she knew it was better that way.

"It´s me."

"You slipped me the phone." It wasn´t a question.

"Yeah, listen up. We don´t have much time before they can trace the call. Go to the coordinates that I will send you in ten minutes. Tell the guys there that Mary-Sue sends you. They will help you and protect you until you want to leave or I come and get you." with these words she ended the call and put her phone back into its place.


	2. Damn idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency gets Daisy and Mack out of their vacation time and holds a little suprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Have fun reading!

"Daisy, Mack? To my office, please." rang the voice of Director Coulson through the speakers and the two Agents stopped in their PS3 game.

"Don´t we have today off?" asked Mack and looked to his partner in question. She was as surprised as him.

"Yeah, I thought so, too."

Together they went to Coulsons office and just like always Daisy stepped in without knocking. At first Mack had found it a bit odd. You just didn´t step into the office of your boss without knocking but Phil Coulson never said anything against it to Daisy. It seemed to be normal for the two or Coulson just didn´t protest anymore. The last of the two choices seemed more likely.

They stepped right into a video meeting between Coulson and the Head of the A.T.C.U., Rosalind Price. "Your agents seem to lack the right respect, Coulson." she told him and as it seemed she wasn´t really happy about the interruption.

"I would say sorry but I´m really not." came the cool reply from Daisy as she crossed her arms before her torso and looked at Coulson. "We had the day off or am I wrong, AC?"

"You had but we have a little emergency right now where you two are needed."

"Emergency?" Mack sounded skeptical. An emergency where him and Daisy were needed couldn´t be good.

"Someone changed an hour ago. We have problems containing him as you would now if you watched the news." answered Price and looked at everything in the office but not at the two agents who could help.

"We were busy chasing villains in a video game. Less public panic that way." came the cheeky reply from Daisy and Mack had problems keeping a straight face. Somehow Daisy just had it out today more than normal to anger Rosalind Price. "And I hope you know that if we help that the powered person is in my hands after the mission ends. Definitely not in one of your containment goo's."

"I have a deal with Coulson."

"Yeah, a deal about my people which both of you don´t really know anything about. Screw your deal. I help I get the person. No other way." Daisy knew that she sounded harsh even to her own ears and that Coulson had made the deal to protect her but she didn´t really care. She could protect herself. She wasn´t the naive young Rising Tide hacker anymore.

The scowl on the face of the head of the ATCU was clearly visible but she knew that she couldn´t solve the situation without the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Somehow the powered person was resistant to bullets and whatever her soldiers tried. Controlling the situation was impossible and more and more people came to watch.

 

Half an hour later they were at the site where the powered person was and Daisy slipped unnoticed through the bystanders. Damn idiots. Mack was only a few steps behind her keeping a look on the situation. Both were dressed in civilian clothes.

"Over here. In the building." Banks lead them over to an old warehouse where a few cars parked to the side. He took them into the building and in one of the rooms Daisy got a little shock. The powered person was nothing more than a little boy. The ATCU had withhold the information. Daisy guessed that the boy was between ten and twelve. The way he looked at her he was more than a little frightened.  Damn those idiots.

"Hey, can you tell me your name? I´m Daisy." To the complete and utter astonishment of Banks Daisy plopped down onto the ground. She didn´t even try to get near the boy. He was a few feet away from them and had things flying around him. It seemed that he had powers like telekinesis or similar to that. He looked over at her and was silent. Daisy guessed that he was assessing the situation around him.

"Who are you with?" He asked and looked directly at her.

"I´m with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I have powers like you." she told him easily.

"You have?" The boy sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, I can make things shake. Look." She concentrated on one of the pipes lying around and it began to shake a little.

"Cool, but I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn´t exist anymore." The boy was smart that much was clear.   

"Only a small percentage of the population knows that S.H.I.E.L.D. vanished into the underground. We´re not the same as in the past and we want to help you. I can help you learn to control your powers."

"But what about them?" the boy looked over to Banks who stood near Skye with his weapon hanging loosely down his torso. His hand always near the trigger.

"Ignore them. They don´t know what they are doing. I don´t work with or for them. If you come with me, you won´t have to worry about them."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"My name is Ray. Ray Solters."

"Okay, Ray. Can you come over to me? We can go and leave all of this behind. I would like to take you to a place where you can learn to control your powers and to continue to grow up in your own time."

Ray stood up and came slowly over to her. His eyes never leaving Banks. It was clear to see that he didn´t trust the ATCU soldier. As he reached her he took her hand and stayed at her side. She started to leave as Banks opened his mouth.

"You don´t really thing that we will let you and the boy go, right?" he asked and lifted his hand to his weapon.

"Sure I do. The boy will leave and so will I." Daisy told him and smiled a little. The smile had Banks on edge because he didn´t like the gleam in her eyes. It let a shudder run down his spine. Why, he didn´t know.

"Ray, do you see the big guy over there? In the dark blue shirt? He´s my partner Mack. Go to him and stay with him. He will take you to our plane. I will clear things up here." Ray looked up at her and then sprinted over to Mack who just lifted the boy up, nodded at her and after that left. He knew that he would see her back at the plane.


	3. Not without a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Rosalind talking and also Daisy vibrating weapons into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading, guys!  
> Thanks for the kudos!

"I already told Coulson that I wouldn´t let you take me in without a fight. You´re dumber than I thought when you think that I would just let it happen." Daisy put her hands into her pockets and kept her gaze on Banks. She didn´t care about the soldiers around her nor about the weapons pointed at her.

"You´re a danger for everyone else around you. Beings like you are nothing more than alien threats."

"There you are wrong. I was born on this planet. Coulson already told you that there is a genetic marker that needs to be awakened to get our powers. None of us can just decide in his or her head to awake those powers. I also told Coulson that you wouldn´t listen to him. Taking my people in with guns blazing? That won´t help them control their powers for the first time. It will only make it harder and so much worse."

"You´re people? You don´t count yourself as one of us?" asked Rosalind who stepped into the building and over to Banks side.

"Why should I? The only people that always stood by my side were my team or my people. No one else. Up till now my instincts never betrayed me and they won´t in the future."

"You should let the big kids decide what to do. You are highly shorthanded in all this."

"I´m not. I´m never shorthanded and at a disadvantage. I knew what would happen if I came here. I have eyes and ears everywhere. You just can´t see them."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I already told you that I´m not alone. I have more resources than just S.H.I.E.L.D.. I always have a plan B these days. People like you taught me that I couldn´t accomplish anything with only one plan. I´m wary and my shrink tells me I´m being reckless and self-destructive but that is just me being me." she told them and grinned a little. Andrew wouldn´t approve of anything of this. May on the other hand she wasn´t sure. A bit proud and at the same time a guiding voice maybe. "I´m going to save my people whatever the costs. You can´t stop me. I won´t let you."

"Even if it costs you your life?"

"Even then and if you excuse me. I have a young boy that needs help controlling his powers."

"Not so fast. We won´t let you go. You come with us. Shouldn´t have let your partner leave you alone with us." Said Rosalind Price while the ATCU agents took a step closer to her and renewed their hold on the triggers of their weapons. Seconds later said weapons began to vibrate and dissolve into their parts while Daisy left the building without a care in the world. The two soldiers that stepped into her way where promptly put on their respective backs.

 

Hours later Rosalind Price talked to Coulson over the phone. 

"Who is this girl of yours, Coulson?"

"Who exactly?"

"The alien one."

"She isn´t an alien. I told you that already." Phil didn´t sound pleased at all.

"I want details about her. A name, history, everything you have. My people found out nothing about her."

"You found nothing because there is nothing to know about her for you."

"That is not enough, Phil. The deal was for you to give me information to work with. The girl is an unknown factor in this whole mess. I can´t work like that."

"The only thing you should know about her is that you shouldn´t piss her off. She doesn´t need her powers to make your work difficult for you without you knowing it was her. Believe me because I know it firsthand."

"And how do I do that? I know nothing about her."

"Handle her people with care. No more guns first and questions later. But she told you that already or am I wrong?"


	4. Back to base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to the base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! 
> 
> This chapter is rather short and more there to get us over to the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy =)

"There you are." Pure relieve spoke out of Rays mouth as Daisy stepped unharmed onto the plane.  

"I told you that I would help you."

"Yeah but these guys had big guns with them."

"And I can shake them back into their parts. Me versus guns? Not a smart move of the A.T.C.U." That caused the boy to laugh a little and Daisy high fived him before her face became a little more serious. "We can leave, Mack. The A.T.C.U. will be a bit busy in the next minutes so nobody will step into our way." Her partner nodded and left to get to the cockpit.

"You know what the best thing about those powers is?" Daisy asked Ray who slowly shook his head. "You can eat as much junk food as you want to. Those powers burn much of our energy when we use them." A small smile lit up the face of Ray and he took the chocolate bar from Daisy. She had procured two of them from one of her pockets.

"How about I show you the plane and then we work on controlling your powers?"

“Sounds cool.” The young boy grinned and skipped along beside her.

As she showed him each part of the plane he was asking a bunch of questions but never strayed far from her side. Instead he nearly pressed into her side when one of the other inhabitants of the plane came near them.

As Daisy finished her tour around the plane they landed at the cocoon where they were welcomed by a few technicians that would check over the plane. Daisy took the boy to one of the checkup rooms to make sure that his transition was complete and that he was unharmed. God knows what the A.T.C.U. had done to the boy beforehand.


	5. Radio silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is going to meet a few old friends and a new one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope this chapter is to your liking =)
> 
> Have fun reading!

"I need to leave for a few days, Coulson." with these words Daisy stepped into the office of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and shut the door behind her.

"Why now?"

"Because someone from my past asked for help."

"Help for what?" the sceptism was clearly to hear out of Coulsons voice. The experience with Miles still at the back of his mind. Sure, he knew that he could trust her but he couldn´t help himself. Daisy and old friends just left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Her father died yesterday and she has two little siblings to take care of. One is fifteen and the other eleven. Her Mother left as her youngest brother was two years old." 

“She has no other family to help her?” he asked and knew that the question sounded a bit harsh but he couldn´t help himself. With the ATCU on their necks he wanted to keep Daisy close and not let her stray to far away. “We need all the personal we have right now.”

“I need to go, Coulson.”

 

 

As Daisy left the base in her old van she cranked the music up. At the base, there hadn´t really been a chance to listen to loud music outside of the training sessions.

The drive to her destination took a her nearly a day but instead of parking right at the door of the building she wanted to stay at she parked a few blocks over and shouldered her backpack. She slipped through the shadows of the side streets and went into an old building that was connected to the old subway network. A network that hadn´t been used in over thirty years. Nobody cared about what went down there. Which had come in handy for when a few street kids had searched for a new home. Since then this had become a haven for many kids and young adults searching for a safe place. She knew the layout of the rails in her sleep even when she had last been here before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nearly ten minutes she walked through the darkness of the tunnels and after going left and then trough a hidden door she reached her destination. A second door for which she had a key. She slipped said key into the lock and opened the door.

Behind it the lights were on and she had to blink a few times before being able to see everything clearly. Her ears on the other hand needed no time to adjust. Loud laughing and running feet could be heard in the distance and music was mixed into it.

Daisy choose a room that was two doors down the corridor on the left.

“Hey, Nige.” With these words, Daisy stepped into the room in which a few people her age were lounging on two old couches. They look up as she spoke and the young man Daisy had called Nige began to laugh.

“Skye, long time no see.”

“Yes, I´m sorry that I just slipped of the grid.”

“We knew what you had planned, remember?” answered the only woman in the room and stood up to embrace Daisy in a strong hug. One was long overdue.

“Yeah, Leah, but I had never planned to stay away this long.” Answered Daisy and hugged the blonde back just as tightly. They had met each other after escaping from each of their former lives and had been rather close since then. Her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. had been the longest time they had stayed apart.

“No Problem, Skye . The guy you sent to us has made himself comfortable. He helped the sick children that are here and is a rather easy guy to be around. When have you met him? At S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“No, Nige. I met him as I spent a few days apart from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

She stayed with her old friends for a short while before she made her way over towards the room in which Lincoln had made himself comfortable. She stopped herself from going into the room and watched him while he was sorting a bag with medical equipment. It took him a little while to notice her.

"Daisy?" more than surprised Lincoln looked up from what he was doing. He hadn´t known that she would be coming.

"Lincoln." Daisy leaned against the door with a small smile.


	6. Streetlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Lincoln talking and Daisy is reconnecting with an old part of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> have fun reading this chapter!
> 
> I wish all of you a good day.

"You never told me that you lived on the streets for some time." Lincoln looked up from his meal and over to the younger girl before him. While she had spent her time at Afterlife they had spoken about many things. Some of it had contained things about both of their pasts.

"It´s not something that I speak of often. Even my team doesn´t know about that time. The last person to know about it was someone called Miles."

For a few minutes there was silence as both of them continued to eat. "Hiding in abandoned train stations underground is smart." it was Lincoln again who broke the silence. "There is enough room and space for everyone without being noticed by anyone."

"That was the thought behind it, Smarty Pants." Daisy rolled her eyes. Why the kids had chosen the train stations had been obvious. No one cared about the old stations enough to check if the old doors were locked or the lock had been replaced and the original key didn´t fit anymore.

In the years she had spent here she had perfected her hacking and evasion skills. Had learned to blend into society so nobody would notice her. She was fifteen when she came here and twenty two when she left to get her van. She had returned every few months to check up on the others and stay for a few weeks. To help them and to remember who she was. Because in the end she was nothing more than a little street kid with inhuman powers.

"It was and will always be somehow a home." she told him with a quiet voice. "You can take the kid from the streets but you can never get the streets out of the kid." with these words Daisy stood up and left to wash her dishes.

Lincoln looked after her and asked himself how Daisy could be the way she was. While spending his time here he had heard stories of Mary-Sue or Skye as the people here called her. Most of the older people here worked but hadn´t enough money to get their own home or didn´t want to leave because of their friends that didn´t have enough money to make their own lives. The unity was great here. Everyone helped everyone.

 

Daisy stayed for a few days and reconnected with the people she had grown up with. From movie nights over to simply reading books to the younger children, she enjoyed it all. She knew that it wouldn´t last because she needed to go back to HQ. She also spent much of her time with Lincoln who seemed to be happy here. Nobody judged him because of his powers or about what had been on the news. The people here made their own opinion and didn´t care about what the reporters told them. When asked about it Nige had told them that “If we would listen to what the news guys or many other people say then nobody of us would be here. Not even one of us. So, no we don´t give a damn about what they say.”

 

As Daisy went back to SHIELD she left with a heavy heart. She had gotten to relearn a part about herself that she had pushed to the backseat about on the road with S.H.I.E.L.D.. A part that was rather important to her.

As she was back at HQ and on her way to her bunk Coulson stopped her in the hall. "You were longer gone than planned and you didn´t pick up your phone. You left it here." Coulson wasn´t happy at all. God knows what could had happened and he wouldn´t have known about it. "One more day and I would have sent the cavalry after you."

"You know better than to call May that, boss." came the short answer as Daisy sidestepped him and vanished inside her room to unpack her things.

"I didn´t mean May! I have enough other agents I could send after you." he protested and leaned himself against her door.

"Yeah and how many of them does Price know? Anyone of them she would track down to me. And that is exactly the reason why I didn´t take my phone or my laptop with me. You know a part of the channels I´m online in. You could have always left a message for me without her noticing it."

"Without your things you can´t get those messages."

"As if I don´t have access to social media at other places."

What Coulson didn´t get and what he would never realize was that he could guess a part of Daisys mood with the help of the clothing she wore. Right now she wore her older things. Parts of her wardrobe that she had from before her time with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Old and faded jeans, a too big flannel and worn down boots. Things she hadn´t worn in a long time.


	7. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson announces something nobody is really happy about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> here is the next chapter! I hope all of you like how it turned out.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews!

“I have an announcement to make. So please come all to the meeting room.” The voice of the director was heard over the speakers all over the base.

A good fifteen minutes later everyone had entered the room and was waiting for Coulson to arrive. “Do you know what he wants to tell everyone?” Daisy asked Mack while they leant their backs on the wall near the door. Both didn´t plan on sitting down while Coulson would be telling whatever he would tell.

“No, I don´t but if he wants everyone to meet here that it should be important.”

“I guess so.”

A few minutes later Coulson stepped into the room and went over to the front.

“Thank you for coming here on such short notice. I have an important announcement to make.” Coulson let his gaze sweep through the room. Mostly curious faces look his way. It was seldom that he wanted everyone to come together.

“In two days the A.T.C.U. will come to this base and stay for a few days. I want all of you on your best behavior. No excuses.” Most of the room looked more than a little surprised at this. Why would the director let the A.T.C.U. stay here? Why more than just a few hours?

With this rather short message Coulson left again to step into his office. He knew that his agents would behave themselves. If he knew his best people they would try to have as little contact as possible with the agents of the A.T.C.U.

“Why is he doing this?” Bobby sounded more than a little irritated. “He is showing them all our faces. No one of us can slip around someone from the A.T.C.U. after that ever again.”

“Not only that.” Added Daisy, who didn´t sound happy at all. “They will know the position of our base, the layout of it and so on.”

 

"Daisy what is the meaning of all this?" Coulson was a bit irritated. He had been made aware of the fact that one of his best agents was packing her things.

"While your precious ´Roz´ is here I´m staying elsewhere. I´m not going to be under the same roof as her."

"Come on. She won´t lay a finger on you. Her soldiers won´t do anything either while she´s here."

"That´s exactly where I don´t trust her. You gave her nearly everything we know about my people. We got nothing in return. Also we have nothing that´s interesting her anymore. Apart from me." She looked him straight into the eye and he knew that she was right but couldn´t admit it.

Daisy tucked her laptop into her backpack and took that and her gym bag. “I´m leaving DC and you can´t stop me from doing so.” With these words, she slipped around him and vanished through the door and down the hall.

A few floors down she stepped into the hangar bay of the base and went to one niche near the end of it. She held her pass against a scanner and the gate opened to reveal an old, blue van. With a slight smile on her face she opened the van and duck her phone out of her pocket.

While she dialed Joeys number she packed her things into the van.

"Joey, pack your things, take Ray and meet me in half an hour at the little donut café two blocks from ´The Cocoon´. Leave now!" Daisy told Joey as he picked up on the other end and ended the call before he could ask a question. Better to keep this as short as possible to reduce the risk of being overheard. She pocketed her phone again and slipped into the driver’s side. Shortly after that she left the base. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let´s always remember Stan Lee, the man who made it possible for us to have so much fun and good memories with the marvel comics, movies and series!


	8. Assembling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is wish all of you a late merry christmas!
> 
> Sorry this chapter comes so late but work has been pretty busy this month. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

"Daisy!" with a smile on his face Ray came running to Daisys side. He held a paper bag with donuts in his hands and a bit of sugar stuck around his mouth.

 "Hi Ray, looks like Joeys treating you good, eh?"

"Do you want one?" The young boy asked and opened the bag to give her one.

"I would love to but there is no time. It would be nice if you could put one of those to the side for me. Then I can eat it later." Ray looked a little sad but then he nodded and held the bag tightly to his chest as Joey tried to take one.

"No! First we need to leave and then we can have more. Daisy will get one first!" A little surprise showed on Joeys face before he shrugged his shoulders and ushered the little boy into the waiting van. Both vanished into the back and sat down on the mattress. Their backpacks landed where Daisy before had thrown hers carelessly in a corner.

"Where exactly are we going and why?" asked Joey as Ray was busy playing a game on his phone.

"Price is staying at the playground. I don´t trust her. We get Alisha and then we´re going to a place I lived at as I was a teen."

At the next town they held at a little apartment building and Daisy stepped out and went to the door. After she rang the bell four times in a prearranged rhythm she waited and got a different rhythm back from the speaker before the door opened for her. She used the elevator to get up to Alishas floor and stepped through the open door. She found the other inhuman in her bedroom closing her travel back.

“You´re here faster than I expected.” The red head looked up with a small smile.

“Yeah, well. I deemed it important enough to get here as fast as possible. I don´t want to risk anything right now.”

“So bad?”

“Price at the playground? Yeah.”

“I´m ready to go.” Answered Alisha and shouldered her bag.

Both used the stairs to get back down because the elevator could get stopped on it´s way down and they didn´t want to risk it.

Alisha slipped in the back of the van and greeted Joey before she told Ray her name and got his back in return. The boy grinned a little and made room for her to sit on the mattress. After that he showed her something on the phone Daisy had given him. It was brand new because she had told them to power down their old ones and destroy the SIM cards. After that she had told them where to find new cards and phones in one of the drawers of the van.

Shortly after that they were on the way to the hideout where Lincoln was staying.


	9. Backstabbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True colors are shown and a IT professional learns something the hard way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!

"Roz what?" Phil Coulson looked at Rosalind Price with an angry face. She had come with more than the agreed people to the base and taken control of it in only 30 minutes. Which was bad enough in itself. He had trusted her and now the trust bit him back in the butt.

"I´m sorry Phil. I´m only doing my job." Rosalind told him and gave a sign to one of her soldiers. Bobby and Mack where both escorted from the room by six muscle packed guys in uniform.

"Now to the important part, where is your little protégé?" Absolute silence was the answer that Rosalind got. Phil wouldn´t tell her anything. Even that he didn´t know where Daisy was. Which reminded him about the fact that she had tried to warn him. Now he realized that he should have trusted her instincts. More than once it had saved them.

"Silence?" there was a touch of amusement in Roz tone. "You do know that we will find her in the end, right? She can´t hide forever."

´Sure she can.´ thought Coulson but he didn´t say it out loud. He had already told her that Daisy couldn´t be found if she didn´t want it. It made no sense to say it to her again. She wouldn´t believe him.

A few minutes later a middle-aged man in a t-shirt and jeans stepped into the room and sat down at Coulsons desk to fiddle with the director’s computer.

“What are you doing with my computer?” asked Coulson even when he had already guessed that this was an IT guy as he stepped into the room.

“He is here to get me access to your data.” Answered Rosalind with a smug smile. “He is one of the best in his field and we recruited him from the NSA.”

“You won´t get in.”

“Yes, I will. I know every possible firewall and so on with their respective bugs and open holes that are on the market. It won´t take me more than half an hour to crack your system. ” Gloated the man and grinned proudly in Coulson´s direction.

More than an hour later the guy was sweating and Coulson was the one with the smug grin on his face. “I told you that you wouldn´t get in.” Shortly after saying that the computer gave a little beep.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Rosalind and looked irritated at the screen before her. The computer system blinked with a message that said ´All access denied. Access permission only with the specific credentials. System encryption completed.´

"Seems like my IT guys are better than yours." Coulson told her rather smugly and relaxed in his position. “Your guys must have activated one of the hidden security traps in our system."

"How can we decrypt it? What are the credentials."

"Don´t know."

"You don´t know? You´re the director."

"That may be but I trust my best computer specialist. The person with the credentials is the specialist."

"Where is that guy and what´s his name?"

"The name´s Skye but she´s only a consultant. I don´t know where she is. She´s been of the grid lately and apart from that we mostly have video conferences." Coulson lied straight through his teeth and hoped that Skye/Daisy was save where ever she was.

"You let a consultant you don´t know the exact location of handle your network? How dumb can you be?" Rosalind was clearly not impressed.

"It´s not dumb, it´s smart. People like you can´t get to her."

"What if she turns her back on you?"

"She won´t."

"How can you know that?"

"I know it. That´s enough."

“That is no normal system. I have never seen something like that before.” Chimed in the IT guy rather irritated.

“I never said that we had a regular buy of the market system. This is all self-made.”


	10. Life before S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking between a few people and being concerned about Daisys health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize because this comes really late. I had a tough decision to make about soccer because the situation with my team was taking me down and keeping me awake at night for months now. My coaches aren´t really happy about that decision because they now can go and search for a new goalkeeper for the next season, which isn´t really easy where I live and play.

"What are you doing?" Alisha sat down beside Daisy who was working on something on her computer. The door to her room had been open which was why the redhead had come in. She had figured out fast that an open door meant anyone could step into a room. A closed door meant you were supposed to knock and wait for a reply.

"Oh, I´m messing around a little with the system of the A.T.C.U." Daisy send a cheeky grin into Alisha´s direction.

"Is that wise? What if they manage to trace you? They could come here." There was a little fear in her voice. This was the only place that was save and she didn´t want to lose it.

 "They won´t find us. I´m bouncing the signal on a bunch of different servers around the world and the line is encrypted."

"You sure?"

"100%. They won´t find us if I don´t let them. I was Rising Tide before S.H.I.E.L.D.. I know the tricks of the trade in my sleep."

"Rising Tide? You?"

"Yep. From an unwanted orphan to an illegal hacker to an agent to an inhuman and on top of that I´m sure that I´m on place one of the A.T.C.U. list of most wanted guys. Quite a track list, eh?" there was a tad bit of humor in Daisys voice.

"You find that funny? I would be scared as hell in your place."

"Why? They can´t do anything to me I haven´t experienced before."

"What do you mean with that?"

"I grew up in the foster system for thirteen years. Anything that could happen just happened. You name it I lived it. I fell through every damn crack the system had and no one cared. At least not the people who could have changed my situation. I was just a troublemaker that got send back every time."

Alisha didn´t dare to ask any further. Instead she watched silently while the other Inhuman worked.

 

 

“You should talk with Daisy, Linc.” Alisha stopped Lincoln as she met him while walking towards what was used as the cafeteria in the hideout. “She looks tired and I noticed that she hasn´t really been sleeping.”

“I noticed that, too.” Acknowledged Lincoln and scratched his head. “I´m trying to come up with a way to talk to her about it. Without causing an argument.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Alisha knew that they were here and save because Daisy trusted them and wanted to keep them save. Which was why she was working herself to the ground. There just had to be a way to keep her from collapsing. Which was where she was heading right now.

 

 

"Can I check your vitals? You look a little too pale for my liking." the question was voiced carefully as Lincoln looked at Daisy. She slept too little and worked to much since she came here. Her meals were also irregular and not the least healthy. She would wear herself down in a short time if she wasn´t careful.

"Sure, you can but I´m feeling good, Linc." answered Daisy but both knew that that was a lie. Lincoln was right. She was pale and had bags under her eyes. He led her over to her bed and began to check her over. The tools he needed he had with him.   

"You need sleep, rest and enough to eat. I´ll get you something to up your energy levels. Your body burns it faster than ever if you ´re not keeping track of your meals. You can´t just skip them as one of the inhumans."

“We have something…”

“Not the junk food, Daisy. I meant something healthy.” Cut Lincoln her off before she could finish her sentences.

“We can´t just go out, Lincoln. Also we have to ration our resources.” Noted Daisy and looked towards the young blond man.

“Don´t worry about that. I´ll take care of it.” Lincoln stopped the argument before it could really begin. He had enough with him to get Daisy a few good meals without worrying about it. Added to that Daisy would be no use to them if she was sick and tired. Then they could just throw the towel.


	11. Meeting Melinda May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO and Rookie try to take back the base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m really sorry but I totally forgot to post a chapter last month. This chapter was ready and just waiting to be uploaded. What I´m doing right now and I hope that you like this chapter!
> 
> Just as a sidenote: #FightForWynonna =)

"Skye what happened? I can´t reach Coulson." May sounded serious as she called Daisy on her spare phone. The first number she had tried went straight to voicemail. After that she had checked several hacker forums and got together this number.

"The A.T.C.U. got him and the others. I´m working on a plan to get them out." answered Daisy and continued her hacking while talking. 

"How?"

"He let the A.T.C.U. walk straight through the front door. Coulson has a crush or something like that on the director of the A.T.C.U., Rosalind Price. She turned on him. I tried to tell him not to trust her but he didn´t listen. I left before she came to the base. Got Joey, Alisha and Ray out before they took over ´the cocoon´."

"Shit, where are you?"

"In a safe house from before my time with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Stay there. Can you give me access to the camera systems of the bases?"

"Sure, but the only people there are from the A.T.C.U. They are checking out everything they find. I bugged and encrypted the system. The doors won´t open if they try to take anything of the base. I thought Fitz was crazy for insisting for those scanners but now they come in rather handy."

"So, all we need to do is take back our base and get our things out." surmised May and began to think about a plan. Shouldn´t be too hard if they did it the right way. 

"For the beginning it should suffice to get them out of the playground and then seal it or something. Later we can take everything and move it to a safe place. Only I can access the system from the outside."

"Good, is there any way for them to change that?"

"Not at the moment. It´s my own encryption. A few Rising Tide members tried to hack the encryption but couldn´t and believe me when I say that they won´t find a way into it in the near future."

“How about we meet up and then take back the base?” May had changed her mind about Daisy staying where she was.

“Sure, when and where?” They agreed on a place and time and then cut the phone call to pack what they needed. In Daisy´s case her laptop and a few weapons. After that she stepped out of her room and right into the youngest inhuman in the underground place.

"Where are you going?"

"I´m going to take back our base, Ray." answered Daisy the question of the young boy. She wore her old mission gear from before the whole inhuman incident. People wouldn't notice her that much in them.

 "I want to help!" Ray turned to get his jacket but Daisy stopped him.

"You can´t come, Ray. It´s too dangerous."

"But I wanna help." he stubbornly told her and stomped his foot on the ground.

"I know but if I take you with me I can´t concentrate completely on the mission. I would worry about you." she calmly explained and got down to her knees to be on the same height as him. "How about you have an eye on this base? I can´t protect it while I´m away. The video feed of the cameras are all running to my computer. You could keep an eye on them and if something is strange you go and check it out with Lincoln, Joey or Alisha."

It was clear as day that Ray wasn´t happy about her going alone but protecting their temporarily home? That wasn´t bad either.

"Who will help you?" he couldn´t stop to ask her.

"You remember the woman I told you about? My SO?"

"Yeah."

"She´s going to come with me. We´re going to take back what is ours."

"Okay but be sure to kick some ass!" Ray told her and got something out of his pocket. It was a metal chain with a chinese sign on it. "My cousin told me it would always protect me. If you take it with you it will protect you. You can give it back to me if you come back to us later." he gave it to her and Daisy placed it carefully in one of her pockets.

"Thanks buddy. I´ll promise to give it back to you later." She told him and then left to get herself a car. She knew that she couldn´t use her van for this mission because she would have to leave it a few hours away from the base. Also she was pretty sure that they wouldn´t return to the car to drive it back. They would take the Zephyr1 and get on their way. 

She picked up May five hours away from the base and three hours later they lost the car to make the rest of the way by foot. Both of them knew the terrain around the base by heart because they spent a few days outside of the base for survival training.


End file.
